(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever set of a vehicle and, more particularly, a shift lever set that is operated automatically and manually.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a control finger, a shift lug, a shift rail, and a shift fork are operated by a shift lever such that a shift of a vehicle is performed. The shift lever can operate in a manual and an automatic mode together using a sliding method.
A plurality of terminal electrodes is formed in the shift lever so as to perform the manual mode. The terminal electrodes transfer electrical signals so as to perform grounding and up-shift, down-shift, normal, and so on. A plurality of the terminal electrodes are formed adjacent to each other, and perform shifts according to a moving position of the shift lever.
Also, a brush electrode is formed facing the terminal electrodes. The brush electrode slides on one face on which the terminal electrodes are formed.
That is, a shift up is performed when the brush electrode contacts an electrode having a shift up function, and a shift down is performed when the brush electrode contacts an electrode having a shift down function.
However, when the terminal electrodes are made up of copper, electric shorts and disconnection may occur because, for example, copper can be subject to corrosion or friction. Accordingly, if the terminal electrodes are formed adjacent to each other, electrical noise may occur.
In addition, the brush electrode connected to the terminal electrodes respectively may not be securely assembled, so the brush electrode can be damaged and a shift cannot be performed normally.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.